


Shadows

by StacyCPR_1704



Series: Shadows (Season 1) [1]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27558103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StacyCPR_1704/pseuds/StacyCPR_1704
Summary: Months had passed, Sofia finally woke up. Many things had changes but will her heart changed as well?
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Sofia the First/Prince Hugo
Series: Shadows (Season 1) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014339
Kudos: 1





	Shadows

**Chapter 1**

  
And finally the sun rose, filling the sky with shades of orange and pink. Peach and magenta, amber and rose, radiating hope, a new beginning. Another chance to live. The start of a brand new day. Rays of sunlight enters from the window of Sofia's room.   
  
_"You promised... Why?..."_

 _"You don't have to- ...suffer anymore- ...just because of me..."_  
  
 _"I'll set you fr-"_  
  
 _"...like I promised, I'll be always with you... Always in yo-..."_  
  
Azure blue eyes blinking twice. Tears starts to form. Sofia sit up straight, a bit lightheaded from her long slumber.  
  
"All of it, were just a dream?"  
  
"...No... It might be more than a dream, right?"


End file.
